


Oneshots of Tubbo Tired of Being Baby

by Ink_Pots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Smp, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, One Shot Collection, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Pots/pseuds/Ink_Pots
Summary: In cannon, Tubbo always takes every bad thing that happens to him so lightly. In these oneshots, he finally goes apeshit.Feat. Tubbo finally being edgy for once.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	Oneshots of Tubbo Tired of Being Baby

**Author's Note:**

> tw// some very mean things are said

Everyone he has ever trusted have ended up betraying him at some point or another.

Eret traded his life for power.

Wilbur labeled him a traitor.

Tommy had more respect for the discs than him.

Even Niki, someone who he thought would never hurt him, never betray him ended up proving him wrong in the end.

His dad, Philza. His older brother, Techno. His whole family… Everyone.

And no one else even respected him. Heck, he figured once he became president for God’s sake, people might recognize him for once in his life. But no, even his own fucking cabinet didn’t care for a word he said, always talking over him. None of his decisions mattered even as the most powerful person in the room. People still treated him like a damn door matt you wipe your muddy shoes on.

He thought Tommy was dead. Those were the most heartbreaking weeks of his life, holed up in his office, crying constantly, preparing a funeral.

And his whole family was safe, hanging out in the same house together, living like they always wanted, _without him._

At any time, any time whatsoever, they could have told him, dried his hot tears and said everything was alright.

But they didn’t. Of course they didn’t. Why would they? It wasn’t like any of them cared anyway. It wasn’t like anyone loved him…

Fuck, he’s crying again. Even after all the things they had done, all the times they hurt him, he still felt a sharp knife carve his chest open each time. God, he was so pathetic. Everyone really was right about him. He wasn’t fit to run a country. He wasn’t fit to run anything. He’s always been just too _weak._

And now he’s gazing upon his burning and broken country, father and brother across from him, on the other side of the deep chasm they’ve made.

All he wanted to know was _why._ And when Phil opened his mouth for a response, it felt like a punch to the gut.

“It’s for your own good. You’ll understand some day.”

Something broke in him at that, something that had been holding on by a thread since the day this country was even founded. Each new day brought something else swinging at the string, something sharp and full of malice and contempt. Every time he dodged, danced around it, held himself together for the sake of everyone else, so they could step on him another time, so they could spit on his face again. So they could watch him apologize for having the audacity to be in their way when they did it.

Not this time.

He gave _everything_ for these people, and how do they repay him? Niki fucking burned down their national tree after he gave his best friend, self-respect, sanity for her. The explosives in the sky are enough to show just how much anyone cares about his sacrifices, just how much anyone cares about him.

It doesn’t matter there’s a war going on and a pit between the two, he would have been screaming anyway, “I’ll understand? _I’ll understand?_ Are you fucking kidding me? After all this time you’re still treating me like a child? Seriously? _I’ll understand?_ ”

Phil doesn’t even look fazed, “You will someday. This nation has caused nothing but pain, turned everyone against each other. One day you’ll realize that and thank me.”

Oh, he wanted so dearly to march up there and slice that condescending look off his face, “I loved this place. I gave everything for it, and this is how you treat it? Clearly, no one gives a damn about anything I’ve ever wanted, anything I’ve cared about. I’ve bled and sweat and cried just to make these people happy, and this is the thanks I get?” And he just breathes, because _wow._ He’s such a fool.

“You knew how much I cared, how much I sacrificed, and yet you still do this without an ounce of remorse. Wow, you’re such a great guy, _dad!_ Thanks for destroying everything I’ve ever worked for! You want me to get on my knees and tell you how great you are? Because I won’t. You’re a selfish bastard who only cares about what he wants. I’m not stupid. You’ve always treated me like the adopted son. Well guess what? ,i>Fuck you. I hope you trip on your own ego and die. I hope you cave your own skull in. I hope you goddamn kill yourself! Was it worth it? I hope it was, because I _never_ want to see your slimy face around me ever again!” With that, he turns and storms off, ignoring the way the TNT makes his ears ring or how tears stream down his cheeks.

Phil was right about one thing, he was wasting his time here on people who would never give him the time of day, people who didn’t know the meaning of the word gratitude. All he would ever be to them was some little boy, an idiot, weak. In some ways he supposes he is.

When Tommy goes to follow him, he just shoots him a withering look and shakes his head. Like always, he isn’t listened to.

“Tubbo, wait! I-“

“Don’t. Follow. Me,” he says in a voice that’s supposed to be threatening. It doesn’t work.

 **“Don’t,”** his eyes promise bloody murder for anyone who disobeys. For once in his miserable, self-centered life, Tommy listens. He looks scared, eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat. It’s a good look on him.

He turns around and doesn’t look back.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

At first, he tries to live in a plains biome. It’s surrounded by bees and sheep and flowers and loneliness. He shakes those feelings away. They’re the feelings of a weak man.

But of course, other people try and visit him, despite the many signs telling them not to. He just wants to be left alone for once. The universe makes sure to never let him have anything. It only takes a few weeks until someone gets pissed enough they weren’t allowed in to blow the place up, because that’s all anyone seems to do to anything he loves.

He thought if he just tried to live alone peacefully, everything would be alright. Clearly, he was wrong. No one would ever let him have any peace.

Then why should he let them have it either?

So, he founds Snowchester, far away and almost as icy as his heart. This was it. He wasn’t going to let everyone’s slights against him go unpunished this time.

The atoms repel each other in the way he wants, and he smiles, wide and insane. This was the last time anyone would look down on him. Now they’ll be looking up from a pile of ashes.

If Tommy taught him anything, it was the only way anyone would ever listen to him, ever respect him is if they _feared_ him.

To be honest, he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when Tubbo, the small little helpless child, was the one to ruin them all.


End file.
